Kevin Fry-Bowers
Kevin Fry (sometimes credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Fry-Bowers portrayed serial killer Colin Dupley, a favorite client of a human trafficking ring, in "The Hunt". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "The Hunt" (2015) TV episode - Colin Dupley (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2015) as King *Loaded (2015) as Trucker *State of Affairs (2015) as Bomb Squad Commander Wilson *Brothers (2014) as Gang Member (short) *Taken 3 (2014) as Bodyguard Many (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Scandal (2014) as Dan Kubiak (3 episodes, credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Scorpion (2014) as Man in Suit (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Legends (2014) as Sgt. Sherman (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Mercenaries (2014) as Jerrod (credited as Kevin-Fry Bowers) *Sequestered (2014) as Gunman (short) *300: Rise of an Empire (2014) as Lascivious Greek *Star Trek Continues (2014) as Sev Bim Jor *Sons of Anarchy (2013) as Neil (5 episodes, credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *The Virtual Zone (2013) as Darrel (TV series short) *The Legends of Nethiah (2012) as Principal (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Alcatraz (2012) as Boyd Hicks (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *The Closer (2011) as Corrections Officer Dyson (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Hung (2011) as Barry (2 episodes, credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Prime Suspect (2011) as Bartender (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Days of Our Lives (2011) as Burt (3 episodes, credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *True Blood (2010) as Turk (2 episodes, credited as Kevin Fry Bowers) *Miami Medical (2010) as Dark Suited Man (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Modern Family (2010) as Security Guard (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Saving Grace (2009) as Mr. Wilson (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *24 (2004-2009) as Kevin/Cooper (4 episodes) *The Unit (2009) as Tom's Stepfather (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *For a Fistful of Diamonds (2009) as Andreani *Fusion (2008) as Captain Stroud *The Final Day of Intoxication (2008) as Louis (short) *Jericho (2008) as Ravenwood Man (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Homeland (2008) as Mobley *The Riches (2007) as Officer Shrage (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Hal Woodford (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Lime Salted Love (2006) as Junkie #2 *Without a Trace (2006) as Rick Fletcher (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Standoff (2006) as Michael Hendricks (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Monk (2006) as Joseph Wheeler (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *CSI: NY (2005) as McShea (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *Wanted (2005) as Owen Vckers *Numb3rs (2005) as McDowd (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Officer Mann (credited as Kevin Fry-Bowers) *CSI: Miami (2004) as Carl Mercer *JAG (1997-2004) as Lifeboat Petty Officer/Commander Morton/Corpsman (3 episodes) *She Spies (2004) as Simms *The District (2003) as James Wilson (2 episodes) *Strong Medicine (2001-2003) as Worker #1/Homicide Detective (2 episodes) *The Agency (2003) as FBI Agent *Counterstrike (2002) as Langert *Storm Watch (2002) as Officer Clemens *Sexual Predator (2001) as Joe West (video) *Titans (2001) as Shadowy Figure (2 episodes) *Angel (2001) as Skilosh Demon (2 episodes) *The Division (2001) as Cop #1 *The West Wing (2001) as Staff Aide #2 *V.I.P. (1999-2000) as Sheriff Teagle/Private Investigator (2 episodes) *The Fugitive (2000) as Detective Hayes *Early Edition (2000) as George "Bugs" Moran *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) as Hicks *Clara (1999) as Soldier in Jeep (short) *Profiler (1999) as FBI Agent #2 *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1999) as Officer Thompson *Mutiny (1999) as Prison Guard *Martial Law (1999) as John Eaton *Brimstone (1999) as Ezekiel Stone's Father (credited as Kevin Frye) *Dill Scallion (1999) as Doug Bob *A Civil Action (1998) as Waiter *Billboard Dad (1998) as Mail Carrier *To Have & to Hold (1998) as Uniformed Cop *Nash Bridges (1998) as Richard Binx *Why Do Fools Fall in Love (1998) as MP *Pathos (1997) as Alan *The Rockford Files: Shoot-Out at the Golden Pagoda (1997) as Officer Petrie *Timecop (1997) as Soldier #1 (TV miniseries) *Pacific Blue (1997) as Jason Brent *On the Line (1997) as Patrolman #1 *The Naked Truth (1997) as Guard *Diagnosis Murder (1997) as Security Guard *The Burning Zone (1996) as O'Fallon/Agent (2 episodes) *Eraser (1996) as Dock Guard *Babylon 5 (1996) as Centauri Guard (2 episodes) *Legend (1995) as Mashburn *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) as Guard #1 *Femme Fontaine: Killer Babe for the C.I.A. (1994) as Magadeth *Melrose Place (1994) as Cop 'PRODUCER' *Clara (1999) - Line Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs